Letters to Camp
by mabsootmonster
Summary: Want to write a letter to one of the characters in the Percy Jakcson books? Curious of how they'd answer? Here's your chance! Enoy reading letters to the characters and laught at their comedy responsese :'
1. Letter 1

Dear Annabeth,  
>You and Percy are perfect together! Don't you EVER break up!<br>Have you read The Hunger Games book/series? I know you're dyslexic, but they might have a Greek version! Because it rules. TEAM PEETA.  
>When you see Percy in MoA, what will you do? I'm like DYING to know.<br>Thanks and Happy Hunger Games,  
>TheKatnissAnnabethNina<br>(Katniss Annabeth Nina 824)

_**Dear TheKatnissAnnabethNina  
>Oh, gosh! I hope we never break up too!<br>Yes, I have read The Hunger Games and I couldn't agree more, Susan Collins is an incredibly great author (and we have a copy of it in Greek in the Camp store).  
>I have to say, I have NO IDEA what I'll do when I see Percy, because I'm so worried that he won't remember me, the Seaweedbrain. I'm going to try the calm tactic, but we all know that's not going to happen. I'll probably end up tackling him with a hug, but who knows? After all, he is completely daft!<br>Thank you very much for your letter!  
>Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena.<strong>_


	2. Letter 2

Dear Tyson,

Due to your recent and growing friendship with a certain harpy named Ella, has  
>your brother Percy yet given you The Talk?<br>E.I.  
>P.S. I hope Percy has the decency not to open mail meant for you, especially<br>since this is sent to the cabin you both share when you are at Camp  
>Half-Blood.<p>

_**Deer E.I.  
>Witch Harpy is this? I no a harpy caled Ella, but only one. Who is this other harpy?<br>Percy said tat hed need two giv me the talk, but wat is it? Tyson does not yet no.  
>Wen I found tis leter, it was alredy open, so Percy must haf checked it fur monsters.<br>Luv, Tyson.**_


	3. Letter 3

Dear Annabeth,

Why do you keep getting mad at Percy for never listening to your architectural  
>comments? He really does listen. Remember Hoover Dam? Oh wait... You fell off<br>a cliff. Never mind.  
>(806270TM)<p>

_**Dear 806270TM,  
>I don't get mad….<br>Ok, well, maybe a little. But that's because it's my dream and I want the whole world to know, right? And really, I want Percy to understand how much I love it, and I'm sure he does understand (somewhere in his weird mind) but when he doesn't listen, it just kind of gets to me. I mean, he's my boyfriend and he's supposed to listen! I guess I just get a bit… annoyed, but not mad.  
>And he does listen? AND HE WENT TO HOOVER DAMN…. AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME?<br>JAAAAAACKSOOOON!  
>I must go, I've got to have a word with a certain boyfriend-who-went-to-Hoover-Dam-without-me.<br>Love, Annabeth.**_


	4. Letter 4

Dear Percy,  
>Did you ever think of what it would be like to be a NINJA! ... Just asking...<p>

From your biggest fan,  
>Hazel<br>P.S. no not the real Hazel!

_**Dear Hazel who is not the real Hazel,  
>I don't ever need to think about what it would be like to be a ninja. Purely because I already am a ninja!<br>What I can tell you is that is totally and utterly awesome.  
>Like Annabeth.<br>When she's in a good mood.  
>(Don't tell her I told you that, or I'll tell her the you said you're my biggest fan, which I don't think she'd like ;) )<br>Lots of NINJARY awesomeness,  
>Percy<strong>_


	5. Letter 5

Dear Nico,  
>You are one of my favourite characters!<br>But some of the fan girls back home want to ask you some questions: Are you emo?  
>Are you (sorry if this is language) gay? Do you have a girlfriend?<br>Thanks! And no, these are not my questions! What? Pffft, naw.  
>Someone<p>

_**Duh I'm one of your favourite characters, I mean, who else that you know can someone dead people, huh?  
>Well, I wouldn't say I'm emo, but I think that others would.<br>Mhmm, yeah, I'm emo.  
>Sorry… did you say gay?! Hades NO!<br>But I don't have a girlfriend either, so I suppose that you might have misunderstand,  
>(psch, humans).<br>Not your questions…?! SUMMON THE HELMET OF TRUTH!**_

_**-Nico.**_


	6. Letter 6

Dear Thalia  
>What's your recruiting schedule because I want to join, boys are idiots! I hope<br>I can join because this is important to me see you soon!  
>Artemis's Silver Wolf<p>

P.S. I love Artemis!

_**Dear Artemis' Silver Wolf,  
>(woah! Wolfena, I didn't know you had a fanfiction account!)<br>If you want to join, perfect! We need to gain world domination against boys!  
>Now that we know this, we'll track you down, so no worries.<br>It's not a specific time. Though we are sorry if we turn up whilst you're having a shower, or on the toilet…  
>That happened to one of our girls, Phoebe. Not cool ;)<br>Artemis loves you too!**_

_**Thalia :)**_


	7. Letter 7

Dear Aphrodite,  
>What are your thoughts on Romione(you know from Harry Potter)? And Zeus, are<br>the wizards real and you just keep them apart like you did with the Greeks and  
>Romans?<br>-The Creepy Little Fangirl

_**Dear The Creepy Little Fangirl,  
>Ron and Hermione – My Gods I can't explain my love for that ship!<br>I mean, they were clearly meant for each other!  
>What people don't actually know, is that it was obviously me who pushed them in the right direction…<strong>_

_**Greeks, Romans, Egyptians, Wizards… pfft. We're ALL real. Anything else that humans think are myths, well, they're not.  
>Quite simple really.<strong>_

_**-Aphrodite **__**3**__** and Zeus.**_


	8. Letter 8

Dear Percy,  
>I know I'm not a demigod, but if I had wavy black hair with streaks of brown<br>and eyes that pretty much change from brown to black depending on the person  
>looking at me, who will be my godly parent? Oh, and I love to wear black, I'm<br>kinda a dark and shady person, but Ironically, my fav colour's sunny yellow  
>and I am scared of the dark. I have a fear of heights( something about<br>falling), I hate swimming(something about drowning) and I'm an aesthetic  
>person. I HATE bullies and I can be quite sadistic towards them. But if you're<br>a nice person, I'll be nice to you. I always want justice, I always do what is  
>right and not what everybody thinks is right(something about being made use of<br>as a kid). I know for sure I'm not a demigod, cause I have both my parents and  
>the most adorable little bro, but just curious.<br>A really curious elladoll ( sorry, my name's not Ella, it's just a nickname I  
>got.) <p>

_**Dear A Really Curious Ella Doll,  
>I would reckon that you're either a daughter of Hades of Nemesis. Nemesis is going to be more likely because of the no-kid rule between the big three.<br>Scared of heights and the dark – still possibly nemesis (I mean, if Thalia is afraid of heights, it's possible for you to be scared of the dark) and all demigods have natural fears so the heights would just be a random, slightly pointless fear.  
>And great for the bully part!<br>Maybe your parents are gods themselves? ;)**_

_**Percy**_


	9. Letter 9

Dear Percy,  
>There's this show I love called Gravity Falls in Disney channel. It's about<br>these two twins, Dipper and Mabel. They go on paranormal adventures with  
>Mabel's pet pig, Waddles. Do you ever wish you had a pet? What would you name<br>it?  
>-DancingWaffles <p>

_**Dear DancingWaffles,  
>First off, I am in love with your name! (Grover agrees too, he said if waffles could just dance their way into his mouth…)<br>I don't need to wish for a pet – I have Mrs O'Leary, my lovely pet Hellhound. And Bessie – he's a, uh, thing. A fish thing called a hippocampi.  
>But if I had to have a different pet, I'd have a piranha. I mean, if I hated anyone, I'd just introduce them to my piranha. Besides, I hear they can uphold great conversations!<br>- Percy  
><strong>_


	10. Letter 10

Dear Will Solace  
>Whats your fav singerband? Fav song? Do any of you sisters dye their hair  
>brown, put it in a braid and pretend to be Katniss Everdeen? Do you pretend to<br>be Gale?  
>Your dad rocks!<br>Love, me :) (ApolloRocks)

_**Dear ApolloRocks,  
>As a son of Apollo, I'm interested in so much music that I don't actually have a specific band that I love, but I do recommend Fun. and Mumford and Sons. The same goes with the songs, but if I had to… well, A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope.<br>I don't think any of my sisters do that – I hope, at least. Me?! Pretend to be Gale?! Pffft! (Okay, maybe a little…)  
>- Will Solace<strong>_


	11. Letter 11

Hey Nico,  
>What would you do if I told you there was girls stalking you right now? And<br>that they go to camp and they are soooo totally obsessed with you? And what  
>would you do if I told you I was one of them, which I'm not?<br>-Ilana :D  
>Olympians,<br>I've been at camp for about three weeks now and am still waiting to be  
>claimed. Aren't I supposed to be claimed at thirteen? Seriously? In like two<br>weeks I turn FOURteen.  
>-Ilana -.-<p>

_**Dear Ilana -.- ,  
>Girls, stalking me? But how! Surely they can't follow me when I shadow travel?! Oh Gods! You're one of them! I can tell! GODS, GODS, GODS, HADES, GODS!<br>Er, got to go, bye!**_

_**Maybe we're being mean Gods and waiting to tell you the day before.  
>Well actually, to tell you the truth, none of us can remember who's kid you are, so we're going to debate it for a bit, do a secret DNA test on you. Erm.. yeah.<strong>_

_**-Nico and the Olympians.**_


	12. Letter 12

Dear Percy,  
>Why does everyone hate me? Will you be my friend? If you won't what about<br>Annabeth? If she agrees I could introduce her to Hermione Granger. If Annabeth  
>won't can Grover or Tyson or Rachel be my friend? Nobody likes me, everybody<br>hates me, I'm gonna go ahead and eat worms.  
>-Friendless<br>P.S. Nico, one word. RUN!

_**Dear Friendless,  
>Duh I'll be your friend! (Unless you're a monster in disguise – that would suck). Annabeth will too, and I know you'll love her, once you get past the know-it-all-ness. WE'RE ALL YOU FRIENDS!<br>I don't personally think that worms are too tasty… Grover might, but he probably would recommend tin cans or enchiladas.  
>And for some strange reason, Nico just ran off – heh, how weird.<br>- Percy**_


	13. Letter 13

Dear Percy,  
>I would like to start by saying you are my favorite character! You're<br>hilarious. Next, when you make the gods mad do you purposely try to come up  
>with ways to make them hate you or do you not realize how much what you're<br>doing makes them hate you? Hows Annabeth? I think you guys are the best couple  
>ever! You can tell her I said so!<br>Soccergirl97

_**Dear Soccergirl97,  
>I make the Gods mad? Wait… you know, I've never realised that before!<br>I would never want the Gods to hate me, I mean, if they did. Here one minute, that the next, POOF! Percy-geshiz.  
>Annabeth and I, man, she's great. Thanks for agreeing.<br>- Percy**_


	14. Letter 14

Dear Chiron,

If someone tried to go on a quest to save someone they care about and you say  
>no, what would you do if that person went anyways? Just let them go or go get<br>them?

Diamond

_**Dear Diamond,  
>Well then, young one. Do you not remember how Percy went against permission to save Annabeth from holding the sky on her shoulders? We should severely punish them, but demigods are ADHD and so they may not have intended to wander off, just bored.<br>That's what I say so I don't have to punish them anyway.  
>- Chiron<strong>_


	15. Letter 15

Dear Percy/Nico,  
>Would you happen to have a cow's eye or some West Colorado Drakon scales? Us<br>Hecate girls need a little bit of both...

Also... Um. If you find a mini hellhound about this big (holds out hands),  
>it's ours. Please don't hurt it. If I find out you did...<p>

It'll be worse than Apollo cabin's curse..  
>-Hopeful Salem Witch<p>

_**Dear Hopeful Salem Witch,  
>I generally don't own those things. And a hellhound? *gulp*<br>I wouldn't dream to hurt it! Yelp!  
>But what if it attacked and I did it as defence? ERG.<br>Now that's a horrible curse :O  
>- Percy and Nico<strong>_


	16. Letter 16

Dear Clarisse,

I've always loved the Percy Jackson series and I sometimes thinks the gods are  
>a bit misunderstood. Like, just because Hades is the king of the underworld,<br>doesn't mean he's evil, right? (Or not all the time anyway) The same with  
>Ares, I admire him for his strength, but some people think he's evil just<br>because he's the god of war. What's your opinion? Also, this is a question  
>asked by one of my friends, did you use to like Percy? And also, what do kids<br>of Ares fear anyway?  
>-skyhorse25 <p>

_**Dear skyhorse25,  
>What do you mean Percy Jackson series? Has someone actually written a stupid story about that idiot?! MY GODS!<br>Ares should always be admired for his amazing power and strength. I wouldn't think he's evil – he just a bit of parenting advice s'all. When I was younger, he made me feel like I had to always prove myself to him just because I was a girl, but he's got better since then. Still strict though.  
>PWAH! ME, like PERCY?! HA! No, I genuinally hated him because he used to be so weedy. Not any more though – ha! I suppose though, that if I didn't have Chris, then I might currently like Percy a little bit. But seriously, Chris is great :)<br>And we fear nothing. Except that people do not fear us. Okay, so we fear one thing – ack.  
>- Clarisse<strong>_


	17. Letter 17

Hi Percy!  
>Thanks for answering my question. If I were to be a demigod, I'd say I'll be a<br>daughter of nemesis too. After all, my fatal flaw is either my really strong  
>sense of justice or my really snide remarks. (got nearly chased out of my<br>house twice cause I talked back to my dad and I'm not a favourite in class  
>because I make sure everybody pays for their mistakes, including the<br>teachers.) I hope I'm not a pain to you for asking so many questions, but dear  
>Aphrodite, there's this guy, who was my close friend for almost seven years.<br>I've had this little crush on him since seven, but now I'm older, I think it  
>shows more. One day, he cornered me and tried to make me confess that I liked<br>him, and i did. He then told an arch enemy of mine he loved her over the phone  
>and told one of my best friends he loved her through what's app. It tore me,<br>but I still love him. What should I do?  
>A very heart broken elladoll<p>

_**Dear a very heartbroken Elladoll,  
><strong>__**I wouldn't make any one pay for their mistakes. They're natural and unintended and it's what you learn from. Making someone pay for them is incredibly unfair. But heck, if the mistakes are repeated more than once…**_

_**Dear Elladoll,  
>Forget about him. I have an incredibly different path of love for you in mind. But seriously, he sounds like a complete and utter jerk. Just try not to think about it in order to forget him. But if he was your friend, he really shouldn't have acted like that. So you have two options,<br>a) Wait for him to come around. Maybe he's shy or didn't know how to react to what you'd said and it was his way of showing it back (incredibly weird way too…)  
>of<br>b) Break off the friendship – if he's acting like that, he's not worth it.  
>Lots of glorious love<br>-Aphrodite (and Percy)**_

_**Percy: Well maybe if she stopped making people pay for their mistakes he'd like her back-**_

_**Aphrodite: Shut up you jerk.  
>Percy: But –<strong>_

_***POOF***_


	18. Letter 18

Dear Leo.

Why are you so awesome? I don't understand how the KING of awesome can't get a  
>girl in the book! I'd say yes though if you asked me out!<p>

I kind of look like a female version of you! Except for the white as a sheet  
>skin...*Grumble Grumble*<p>

But how are you so freaking awesome?

From Lillianna Rider

_**Dear Lillianna Rider,  
>I AM SO AWESOME! I'm glad that someone agrees!<br>Well, despite my awesomeness, my looks might be the let down for me, but I'm fairly sure that the author demigod Megan had her eye on me ;)  
>No way! White sheet is totally in season now! I bet I could sport it too (someone hand me the white face paint!)<br>I have no idea how I'm so awesome – I mean, just look at me!  
>- Leo :D<strong>_


	19. Letter 19

So, Connor and Travis,  
>If you had any prank weapon you so desired, was trapped on an island with the<br>perfect victims, and could keep everyone from killing you, what would your  
>prank be, and on whom.?<br>Oh, and if you were stuck in the Revolutionary era, would you have been one of  
>the Sons of Liberty? Causing mayhem and covering stuck up prudes with tar and<br>feathers?  
>From,<br>A girl who would love to cover some people with tar and feathers.

_**Dear a girl who would love to cover some people with tar and feathers,  
>Katie Gardener would definitely be the prank victim – haha! And the weapon, well, you have the great idea of feathers and tar :D<br>Totally! We would have been superawesomesupreme sons of Liberty!  
>- Connor and Travis<strong>_


	20. Letter 20

dear Annabeth  
>you the super smart person<br>I'm wondering what do you say my godly parent  
>i have sandy blonde hair grayish green eyes.<br>fear spiders for some reson steep hills. i have very pale skin on top of that  
>so what ya think<br>- Greenly huntress of Artemis

_**Dear Greenly huntress of Artemis,  
>You can never actually tell your father or mother from looks alone – they're always so deceptive.<br>Rule 71 from the guide of children of wisdom, never judge from looks alone – deceit could be right around the corner.  
>So sorry to tell you, you could be anything. Except a daughter of Athena because of the slight spelling issues there, though that could be due to dyslexia.<br>- Annabeth**_


	21. Letter 21

Yo Nico!  
>I can't be ghetto... -.- Im not Nico! I swear on the Styx I'm not a crazy NICO<br>obsessed fangirl... I never said about anything else though! And Nico do you  
>like My Chemical Romance?<br>Gods,  
>Nice to know you all love me so much... Mean!<br>Percy,  
>Would you rather die with Annabeth or watch Annabeth die or have Annabeth<br>watch you die? Cause if your in Tartarus the odds are pretty high...  
>P.S ANNABETH DONT KILL ME!<br>Ilana (Who now will be sleeping with one eye open to make sure Annabeth  
>doesn't kill her) O.-<p>

_**Dear Ilana,  
>My chemical Romance.. well, er…<br>*runs off***_

_**Us Gods love you… sorry, what was your name again? Heh, have a free Olympus teddy bear and shimmy your way back to New York**_

_**Woahwoahwoah, what sort of question is that?! A scary one! Hmph. But if I had to answer it, I'd rather us die together and live in the underworld together for eternity **___

_**-Nico, the Gods and Percy**_


	22. Letter 22

Subject: Dear American Camp Half Blood.

Hello! Um... Not sure if you guys know but I'm Dylan from the UK branch of  
>Camp Half Blood? We are rather jealous of you guys. Our budget is very tight<br>and the only weapons are 1800's army issue Martini Henry's (ask Annabeth, we  
>hear she's smart) and a few swords and the rest of the usual get up. We did<br>want to help with the New York takeover but it would of taken us a while to  
>get there. Anyway best regards to Percy, Annabeth and the rest of the Droogs.<br>Maybe I'll come round for a visit one day.  
>Cheerio Dylan.<p>

_**Dear Cheerio Dylan,  
>Sorry to hear that the Gods haven't been given you your budget. We've had a word with them and they're sending you drachma's and weapons soon.<br>And don't worry – I heard there was actually going to be a London takeover soon, I hope for your sake's that's not the case because of your lack of weapons!  
>Not if we visit you first! ;)<br>- Chiron from the American Camp Half-Blood.**_


	23. Letter 23

Percy,  
>did gabe ever hit you if so are you going to tell annabeth.<br>From, Greekmyth91

_**Dear Greekmyth91,**_

_**I swear these questions are getting weirder…  
>No, Gabe never hit me, and no Annabeth doesn't know because there's not really anything to know about.<br>Besides, he's been taken care of (good, old Medusa…)  
>-Percy<strong>_


	24. Letter 24

Dear Octavian,  
>Why do you slaughter Teddy bears? what have they done to you? Do you have a<br>phobia against them?  
>P.S. Greek Demigods Rule.<p>

Dear Nico and Aphrodite,  
>Firstly to say you are just plain awesome and my favorite character, do ever<br>wish that you could be a ninja?  
>Aphrodite and Nico how do you feel about the Thalico (ThaliaNico) ship?  
>from sapphireshadow97<p>

_**Dear Sapphireshadow97,  
>First up, Greek Demigods suck… big time. And thirdly… no, wait, secondly, teddy bear's suck too. Teddy bear's and Greek's belong together. Which is why Percy turned up to Camp Jupiter with a Panda. Logic.<br>- Octavian**_

_**Thalico… hmm, I'd have to say no, because Artemis would kill me, big time  
>-Aphrodite<strong>_

_**NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO -  
>- Nico.<strong>_


End file.
